


Five times Derek couldn't figure out what Stiles was and the one time he figured it out on his own

by WolfKomoki



Series: Magic Stiles fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, And the one time he did, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Five times Derek couldn't figure out what Stiles was, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a mystery. Derek needed to know what he was.<br/>Or Five times Derek couldn't figure out what Stiles was and the one time he figured it out on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Derek couldn't figure out what Stiles was and the one time he figured it out on his own

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at the 5 times +1 fanfic type story.  
> Also Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.




 

 

Derek was dying. He had been shot with a magic bullet. He had collapsed and Stiles was worried.

          “He’s not waking up! I think he’s dying! I think he’s dead!” And with that Stiles’s eyes turned to a dark purple color.

          “Stiles? What are you? Your eyes!” Scott gasped. Stiles summoned magic to his hands in the form of electricity. Scott backed away in fear. How did he not know that his friend had these abilities? It would certainly explain his strange smell.

          Stiles’s arm began to glow as he reached for the bullet in Derek’s arm. Scott watched as he grabbed the bullet and disintegrated it in his hands.

The wound still wasn’t healing and Stiles changed his electricity to electricity filled water. He then put it in Derek’s arm as he silently begged him to heal. His eyes and his arm glowed as he healed Derek. Derek’s arm healed soon after and Stiles felt drained after healing Derek.

          Derek woke up gasping.

          “What happened? Am I dead?” He asked.

          “I healed you.” Stiles told him as he helped him up.

          “You?” Derek scoffed as he stood.

          “Use your nose Derek.” Stiles told him. And Derek did. Stiles was not human and not supernatural. So what the fuck was he?

 

2.

 

          Stiles had been chained with wires of electricity that were designed to electrocute him. Derek and Scott had been chained the same way.

          “You two will heal, but he? I don’t think he will.” Kate laughed.

          “DON’T YOU DARE!” Scott screamed.

          “YOU’LL KILL HIM!” Derek snapped. Kate laughed and turned up the dial. Scott, Derek, and Kate prepared for the agonizing scream, but there was none. Stiles grabbed the electricity with his hands.

          “What the fuck?” Derek swore.

          “Stiles?!” Scott asked with shock. Stiles’s eyes turned dark purple.

          “Oh, don’t tell me you’re too stupid to figure it out. Really Kate, you disappoint me. You can’t kill me with electricity.” Stiles laughed.

_What the fuck is Stiles?_ Derek thought. Scott didn’t know either.

Stiles’s eyes burned with pure rage as he broke them all free and sent Kate flying. Derek was the first to move as he slowly approached Stiles.

          “Stiles?” Derek asked as he slowly approached him, seeing the anger in his eyes.

          “Stiles it’s okay, just calm down.” Derek begged.

Stiles’s eyes returned to normal as he calmed down.

 

3\. Derek screamed when the arrow hit Stiles in the arm. Stiles was bleeding, and was drifting in and out of consciousness.

          “No, no, no, no! Stay awake! Do not close your eyes!” Derek ordered. Stiles slowly opened his eyes to see Derek’s concerned face.

          “’M tired.” Stiles moaned with the arrow still in his arm his magic couldn’t heal him.

          “Shit I’ve got to get it out.” Derek gasped as he gripped the tip of the arrow. He quickly ripped it out of Stiles’s arm as it started to bleed. Stiles screamed in pain until the arrow was out.

Stiles passed out again and Derek didn’t know what to do.

          Derek was panicking. Stiles’s magic was slowly healing his arm. Derek watched with shock as Stiles’s arm began to glow purple. That wasn’t supposed to happen. _Just what the fuck are you Stiles_? Stiles’s arm was completely healed as he woke up gasping.

 

4.

Derek had gotten hurt again. He had been shot with an arrow.

          “Derek you’ve got to stop doing this!” Stiles snapped.

          “I couldn’t let you die Stiles!” Derek gasped out in pain.

          “This is gonna hurt Derek.” Stiles warned as he summoned a ball of electricity to his hands. Derek was in too much pain to notice.

Stiles put it on the arrow as it gently disintegrated in his hand after he pulled it out. Derek screamed when the wound began to burn. He watched as Stiles’s hands summoned a water ball of electricity. His eyes were glowing dark purple. Stiles put the water on Derek’s leg.

          Stiles could feel the injury, leaving Derek’s body as his arm glowed. He moaned as he took Derek’s injury into his own body.

          “Stiles stop! You’ve done enough!” Derek begged, but Stiles didn’t.

Stopping the healing process would kill them both so Stiles continued.

His arm glowed as he healed Derek, the three circular marks on his arms glowing blue as he healed Derek.

He moaned as the electricity left his body and latched onto Derek’s leg, starting the healing process. Eventually, it healed, leaving Stiles drained again.

          “You’re going to kill yourself Stiles!” Derek snapped.

 

 

          5.

 

                    Derek was freezing. The lunar eclipse was slowly freezing him with every inch. Stiles summoned fire to his hands, lighting the wood beside them, trying to warm Derek. When Derek was still shivering Stiles did the only thing he could think of. The red circles on his arms began to glow again, and he thought of warmth.

          A red glowing ball of energy summoned in his hands, and he throws it at Derek, covering him with it. Derek quickly warmed up and that’s when he growled.

          “Alright Stiles, what the fuck are you?” He demanded. Stiles drags him inside before he leaves saying,”I want you to figure it out.”

 

+1

Derek spent several hours sorting through his old books. He searched for patterns in them like Stiles’s glowing purple eyes. That had lead him to a book dedicated to werecats. He tried the symbols on Stiles’s arms, that led him straight to werewolves. He tried beings that were neither human nor supernatural, which lead him to two main creatures: Chimeras and Witches.

Stiles didn’t have wings and he wasn’t female so those were useless.

          He tried the glowing of the symbols on his arms which lead him to a warlock. Stiles wasn’t evil, though so it was a dead end. In one last attempt, he tried electricity manipulation and was lead to mages.

          Derek gasped. Stiles was a mage! It totally made sense! Derek decided to drive down to Stiles’s house when he was greeted by Stiles.

          “So what am I?” Stiles asked.

          “A mage.” Derek answered simply.

 

 


End file.
